Brave Series
The Brave Series (勇者シリーズ Yūsha shirīzu) toy and animation franchise began after the toy company Takara ended the animated "Generation One" storyline of Transformers in Japan. Following a decline in the series' popularity that led to the cancellation of the OVA series Transformers: Zone, Takara struck a cooperative deal with the animation studio Sunrise (known for its mecha series, most notably Gundam) to develop a new franchise and set of toy lines, which became the Brave series. This franchise would help reintroduce the Super Robot genre to the Japanese mainstream in the 1990s. List of Media 'Brave Series Animated Works' 'Other Media' *Brave Saga (video game, 1998). *Brave Saga 2 (video game, 2000). *Brave Saga New Chapter - Astaria (video game, 2001). *New Century Brave Wars (video game, 2005). Although being the main series in the 2005 video game New Century Brave Wars, Quantum Leap Layzelber (量子跳躍レイゼルバー) is not counted among the Brave Series on the official website. The anime Betterman can be considered as a spinoff/sequel for The King of Braves GaoGaiGar. In 2016, a crossover/sequel novel for GaoGaiGar Final and Betterman was released under the name King of Destruction - GaoGaiGar vs Betterman (破壊王　ガオガイガー対ベッターマン). External Links *Official Website *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Fandom Wikia. Trivia * All 8 shows feature a drill-tank in one way or another. ** Exkizer: Drill Max ** Sun Fighbird: Drill Baron ** Da-Garn: Drill Lander ** Might Gaine: Drill Diver ** J-Decker: Drill Boy ** Goldran: Drill Silver ** Dagwon: Dag Drill ** GaoGaiGar: Drill Gao *During the respective series' Great Combination (aside from GaoGaiGar), Great Exkizer, Great Fighbird and Great Da-Garn GX use a completely new head, different from their original smaller units while from Great Might Gaine onwards, all robots have their original unit's head combined with various parts from their combining partners. * All feature a 3-piece mecha and (excluding Exkizer) an additional unit for enhancement. GaoGaiGar is the sole exception to the pattern. * All the main primary robots have enhancement units that usually when combined, look completely different from their original form. Once again, GaoGaiGar is the sole exception, as the titular mecha remains unaltered from the enhancement, say for the right arm. It did, however, gain successor mecha of similar design. * With the exception of Fighbird and GaoGaiGar, all of the shows features designs and concepts borrowed from Transformers. * Goldran was the final series to have it's main theme song sung by a woman. The last entries would have their themes sung by men. Da-Garn's TV-sized opening was solely performed by a female singer, while a distinctly male voice can be heard in the full size version. Another full version, however, contains only female voices. * The J-Decker Build Team is the only sub-group in which the members' names are solely based on their most distinguishing features rather than a common naming method. * Exkizer and Fighbird are the only series to have newly molded villain toys. The others with toys of the villains (Da-Garn, Might Gaine and Goldran) have recolored Transformers toys as villains. *If all of the Brave Series took place in a single universe, then Da-Garn would be the first series to take place chronologically (1992), with Exkizer taking place in 2001, GaoGaiGar and GaoGaiGar Final in 2005 and 2007 respectively, Fighbird in 2010 and J-Decker in 2020. Might Gaine would be the series that takes place the furthest into the future, in the 124th to 125th Showa year (2050 - 2051). Category:Television Series